The Owl
'The Owl '''is the secondary antagonist in Season 3A and a posthumous antagonist in Season 3B of the Freeform dark/fantasy 2016 television series ''Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments. He was a demon and a loyal servant to Lilith. He was portrayed by Dominic Sherwood while possessing Jace Herondale. Biography Some time in 2016, Lilith had this owl possess Jace Herondale—a recently-resurrected Shadowhunter who was left vulnerable to demonic influence—and use his body as a vessel. The demon was only able to take over Jace during his sleeping moments because his love for Clary Fairchild overpowered the Owl's love for Lilith. Despite only having control over him at certain times of day, he was able to begin gathering disciples for Lilith with Jace's body, and was later able to use his access to the New York Institute to carry out another order from Lilith.4 The fact that he was possessing Jace also made him practically undetectable to the Shadowhunters who had began to hunt for him, which even included the real Jace for a time. The Owl did not simply possess and take over Jace; as with all of Lilith's possessor demons, it lived, spoke, and faithfully followed Lilith's orders as if it was Jace and had access to his memories and emotions in the past. When Lilith was able to make Jace fall out of love with Clary, the Owl became fully in control, with Jace's consciousness imprisoned in a form of mental cage. After the Owl collected the final disciple, Lilith sent them—as in Jace and the Owl—to Idris to retrieve Valentine's flesh. While digging up the grave at the Cemetery, he was captured by Jace's friends in a powerful cage, and chained with equally powerful shackles so that they could invade his mind to reach Jace. Lilith arrived and took him back before they could succeed. After retrieving Valentine's flesh and Clary, he rejoined Lilith. He was later dispatched by Lilith to handle the intruders that threatened to stop her ritual. He jumped down from the top of a building and faced off against Jace's parabatai Alec Lightwood and taunted him about Jace's pleas in his mind. He impaled Alec with an arrow, but the warlock Magnus Bane arrived to stop him. Magnus had obtained enough power and used it on him to release Jace from his mind prison. Jace and the Owl fought for control of his body. Jace won and the Owl's essence was expelled from his body through his mouth in the form of black blood, and the blood sizzled, leaving no physical trace of the Owl demon. Personality The Owl was blindly loyal to his Queen, Lilith. It was intelligent, able to decide and act of its own accord. It knew somewhat how to blend in among humans and was capable of interacting with them. The Owl was also sadistic and cruel. Relationships Allies * Lilith† - Master Enemies * Clary Fairchild - Attempted Victim * Jace Herondale - Former Thrall * Alec Lightwood - Attempted Victim * Isabelle Lightwood * Simon Lewis * Luke Garroway - Attempted Killer * Magnus Bane - Defeater * Tim Dempsey † - Former Thrall * Morgan Young - Temporary Thrall * Charlie Cooper - Attempted Thrall * Ollie Wilson - Former Thrall * Inquisitor Imogen Herondale † - Victim * Heidi McKenzie † - Kidnapee Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Demon Category:Minion Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Satanism Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Partners in Crime Category:Nameless Category:Live Action Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Monsters Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Delusional Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes Category:Deceased